rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dev Q
'Developer Q&A for the iOS Beta Edition' Welcome gribbly: "Alright; welcome everybody! We got the stream up, so I think we're ready to get going here. So, alright, can everyone hear me okay? Alright, perfect. Am I lagging? Alright, whatever; we get through it. Okay. Today ... thanks everyone for being here! We're gonna go ... we're hearing echoes? I think it's because Meriesa is in the next room but we'll figure it out. So I thought what I wanted to do today was to start by by giving a bit of an update on some of the stuff that we've been working on. The most important things that have been happening inside the office. Talk a little bit about what's coming next. And then as usual open up for questions. We have quite a few kind of topics to go over. Just going to give you a brain dump of what's going on for us. Alright. Thing number one: we just shipped Rec Room on the Oculus Quest. So that's very exciting for us. That's been a ton of work. We're super proud of that. We love the Quest. It's an amazing headset. Who's had a chance to try the Quest so far? Few people? Handful of people tried the Oculus Quest. It's a really great headset. Really, really fun. Yeah, the Oculus Quest. Sorry, not Jumbotron or Golden Trophy but the Oculus Quest. We knew that was going to be confusing. So, yeah, so we finally got that out. So, we are dealing with a crash bug on the Quest. So, you've probably seen that on the forums with people who like some percentage of people who are crashing on login. That's a giant bug; we're working on it. We literally over the last two days we've done about 1,500 or 2,000 repro attempts, trying to get the bug happen in the office. So that's been very fun; we've just been rebooting Oculus about 2,000 times over the last two days. So, this is the glamour of game development. So, yeah, so Quest has been a big thing. Yeah, it's out there. We've got a few bugs to fix, but we're super excited about that. Thing number two: so we just announced that Rec Room is coming to iOS devices and the iPad. I want to talk a little bit about why we do that; kind of give you guys kind of bit of an insight into why we think that Rec Room is going to find a really good home on the phone. So, a couple of things about that. So, why are we thinking about putting Rec Room on mobile? Why bringing Rec Room to Mobile We wanna get more players, spoiler alert, every devs wants their game to get more players. We want Rec Room to be huge, we want it running for decades even and we wanna get all the players as we can. Second reason why is for Creators who make Custom Rooms, Custom Games. We wanna give those creators the biggest audience as possible. You may have heard about this a bit before, but in our roadmap, in the future. We want to be able to reward popular room creators with cash in your pockets. We want that in our roadmap for sure in the firmest of time. We also wanna have Mobile Players to get interested to VR and to the mainstream of the game. Rec Room Clubhouses - What are they and why? We want for new players that join Rec Room, to have the first thing they see to be a Clubhouse that they choose that represents them, to find new and old players with same interests, party up with them, make friends, don't encounter any negativity and etc. An example, there's gonna be a Creative Clubhouse ran by Meriesa, for Creators, meeting or learning from them and all that kind of stuff, pretty neat. And say I wanna play Paintball or LT or even PVP Community-Made Rooms a lot, then the PVP Clubhouse would be perfect for me. We wanna start by having some Official Clubhouses ran by a different person on the Community Team. So that's the first step, the second step will be to give the tools to make your own Clubhouses. So we already have the Owner, Co-Owners and Host Roles, but we wanna add "Members" as a Role, especially for Clubhouses, but for any rooms. So you can be a member of a room and effectively, be a member of a Clubhouse. You can set your Clubhouse Privacy to private if you only want you and your friends in it, or you can make it public to everyone if you want. It can also be something like "Hey, this Clubhouse is for VR Players only" or etc. You could also set it as your Spawn Location. So when you boot up the game, you could spawn in your Clubhouse and if anyone else in that Cloubhouse is online, you can instantly meet up with them and go hangout with them. Also, our Community is growing at a point that, we wanna give you Community Tools to allow you to filter through VR-Mode, Screen Mode, Age and etc." ... Category:Dev Q&A